bigwindupfandomcom-20200214-history
Motoki Haruna
170 cm 175 cm ( )|weight = 75 kg|bloodtype = AB|year = 2|group = B|school = Musashino First High School|family = Father Mother Older sister|anime = An Amazing Pitcher|manga = Chapter 6|japanese = Masaya Matsukaze|english = Kevin M. Connolly}} Motoki Haruna (榛名元希 Haruna Motoki) is a southpaw pitcher, the ace, and new captain of Musashino High School's baseball team. He currently forms a battery with Kyōhei Akimaru. He is also considered one of the best baseball players in the High School League. Background In middle school, Haruna used to be part of the battery with Nishiura High School's baseball catcher, Abe. Due to Haruna's fastball fast-speed and lack of control, Abe was often covered with bruises. However, later on, Abe managed to handle his pitching and was the only one in their team capable to do so. He has a dream of playing at major leagues. Thus he refused to throw at full strength and more than 80 pitches per game because he didn't want to overwork his arm. His batting is also considered wild. He later revealed to his high school teammate, Kaguyama, that the reason for his strict pitching limit was due to his irresponsible coach in middle school. The coach overextended Haruna during games until he torn a cartilage in his knee and had to go through rehab. Haruna later quit his middle school team and joined the little seniors league, where he got paired up with Abe. In high school, Haruna plays as a reserve pitcher. Usually, he'd play as a right fielder at the first 3 innings and later on, as a pitcher from fourth inning. His friend and teammate, Akimaru, is the one who usually tracks his pitching count. Later on, in the game against ARC, Haruna plays as the starting pitcher and pitched through the whole game, ignoring Akimaru who wanted to tell him about the number of pitches he's pitched already, perhaps well knowing that he's long since passed his restriction number. Appearance Haruna is considered a handsome pitcher, with near shoulder-length - blue-ish black hair and brown eyes. He is often seen in his school's or team's uniform. Personality In middle school, Haruna was considered to be arrogant due to the limitations he imposed on his pitching. As mentioned by Abe, once Haruna reached his pitching limit, he'll leave the mound even in the hardest moment of the game. Akimaru also mentioned that Haruna seemed to be more aggravated and wild during the time and thus his relationship with Abe is considerably strained; although later in the manga, he apologized for it after seeing Abe's hatred and resentful personality toward him. In high school, he still retains his limitation of pitching no more than 80 pitches in a game. However, he shows his support to his teammates, especially on Musashino's starting pitcher, Kaguyama. He is also shown to be hardworking and trains really hard in order to become an excellent baseball player. At the game of Musashino against Kasukabe Municipal High School, Haruna ignored Akimaru's comment that he is about to reach his pitching limit. Akimaru commented that this is considered to be a major change in Haruna's personality. As the ace and later, captain of the team, he is starting to pitch for the sake of the team. Haruna is also shown to be considerate and empathic sometimes towards his own teammates in high school, as shown by how he encouraged Kaguyama after learning his decision to leave the team which mirrored his own action during middle school. Relationships Takaya Abe Haruna has a strained relationship between his former partner, Abe. At first, Haruna refused to have Abe as his catcher because he doubted Abe's ability as a catcher. In spite of the bruises he received from Haruna's lack of control, Abe did not give up on being Haruna's catcher. While Haruna eventually accepted Abe's determination to become his partner, Abe started to dislike Haruna's principles with regards on his pitching - up to the point that Abe calls Haruna a "worst pitcher". Later on, after Musashino's game against ARC, he made amends to Abe for what he had done before in their middle school. He was thankful to Abe for being his practice partner that he managed to get through of his bad personality in just one year. He also expresses his thoughts on Mihashi's fastball. Musashino First Baseball Team Initially, Haruna has also a strained relationship among his teammates in Musashino due to his pitching limitation. However, when they have learned Haruna' determination as a baseball player, they become motivated and have started to train move vigorously to become a better baseball team. Haruna expresses his support towards to Musashino's starting pitcher, Kaguyama especially when Kaguyama is about to quit to the team. Haruna has a secret one-sided feelings towards Musashino's manager, Miyashita. Unfortunately for him, Miyashita is already dating Musashino's captain, Ookawa. When Kaguyama learned this secret, he teased Haruna about this fact, much to Haruna's embarrassment. Quotes * (To Abe) "There are a lot of people who are still mad at me for the way I was back then; so I'm sure it was me that did something wrong." * (To Abe) "I was always thankful for you being my practice partner. Around the Fall Tournament, even this guy was barely coming near me. I'm sure I could have pulled through on my own eventually, but ... with you there to catch for me or not catch or whatever ... maybe that's what helped me get through a really bad time in just that one year." * (To Akimaru) "You're crazy ! I always give my absolute one hundred percent, all the time ! Don't even compare me to you ! You dumbass !" Category:Musashino First High School Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seniors League Category:Pitchers Category:Aces Category:Todakita Middle School Category:Fielders Category:Right Fielders